


Shitty Izaya

by fujoshidumpling56



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, i hope u like this shit of a story, lol i created my own character...., lolooolololol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshidumpling56/pseuds/fujoshidumpling56
Summary: LMAO JUST SOME LAME ASS SHIT ABOUT SHIZUO AND IZAYA AND HOW SHIZUO COMBINED SHITTY AND IZAYA TO CREATE SHIZAYA AND- oh..shit..spoke too much...i dont own no shit cos like u on drugs are some shit?*smh*(btw it means slams my head)





	Shitty Izaya

**Author's Note:**

> HELLOOOOO!! I AM HERE WITH ANOTHER ONE-SHOT!! THIS TIME THIS ONE-SHOT SHALL BE ABOUT SHIZAYA!!! *SQUEALS* I DO NOT OWN DURARARA COS LIKE ARE YOU HIGH?! I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY OTHER ANIMES MENTIONED! ANNND TODAY....IS MY BIRTHDAY!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MEEE~~~!!*CRIES IN A CORNER COS ISH VERY LONELY...*AS A PRESENT TO YOU ALL..I IS PUBLISHING 2 THINGS TODAY!! ONE IS DIS AND ONE IS MY SECOND CHAPTER OF A NEW STORY I AM WRITING!! CHECK IT OUT LATER!! ENJOY!!!

Shizuo was walking when he saw the last fluff of fur on a very suspicious person's coat. He swears that coat belonged to the famous information broker, so he followed him to finally kill him. As he ran towards the flea, he noticed that the flea was heading towards some anime market.

'Dafuq is doin going over to an anime shop? Does he like anime? What is even anime???' Shizuo wondered.

Shizuo kept on walking. He began thinking of names to call Izaya when he caught up to him. He may seem like he is annoyed with having Izaya around but really Izaya actually got his mind off of things. Shizuo will most definitely not say that he would be sad if Izaya was gone because really, who would say that after so many years of fighting???

~~~

As Izaya was walking he began to feel someone following him. He quickly ran to his destination. The person he was meeting with just had to pick a place where it had anime....Now Izaya had to waste precious time looking at all the newly added anime shit! As he reached the doors he heard a voice growl out his name.

"SHITTY FLEA!!!" Shizuo growled, angrily. 'Well shit...' Izaya thought and broke out into a running spree.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE DAMNED FLEA!!" Shizuo yelled.

"PFT SHIZU-CHAN I AIN'T STOOPID!!" Izaya yelled back. Izaya ran down an aisle of Boku No Hero Academia shit and almost squealed. He made a mental note to come back to buy all the new shit they have. Along the way weebs and fujoshis began whispering amongst themselves wondering if the 2 were having a lovers quarrel.

"Oooh... I ship them!!" One fujoshi squealed. (PFT ALL THE FUJOSHIS AND WEEBS ARE SECRETLY ME LMAO) Just as she said that Shizuo just had to use his new name for Izaya and yell it really loudly.

"SHIZAYAAAAAAAA!!! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!!!!!" Shizuo shouted, unknowingly shipping himself and Izaya. There were suddenly lots of whispering and one fujoshi screamed.

"OOH KINKY! NICE MOVE BLOND BARTENDER!! SHIP YOURSELF AND YOUR BAE!!!!!!" Screamed the said fujoshi. Izaya blushed and yelled back at Shizuo.

"SHIZU-CHAN!! YOU CAN'T SHIP YOURSELF AND ME!! ARE YOU SECRETLY PROPOSING TO ME??"

"WTF NO DUMB FLEA!! I'M CALLING YOU A SHITTY IZAYA!!" Shizuo yelled back triggered af. By the time Shizuo said that, they already stopped running and faced each other, glaring there own personal glares. They didn't notice that all around them people were taking videos and also wouldn't know that in the near future the video will go viral.

Shizuo and Izaya yelled back and forth until Izaya's client came into the argument.

"Woah woah woah!! What's going on here?? Izaya? Is that you?? Wait a minute..How did you know that I wanted you to have a lovers spat in this place?? Shizuo please please please please pleaaaaaaase propose to Izaya of your never ending love!!!" Fangirled Izaya's client. "Oh where are my manners... My name is Rika Mashiro!! Pleased to meet you!! Since you already did what I as going to tell you to do, here Izaya, your payment." And with that Rika Mashiro was gone.

Everyone held their breath until they couldn't hold it in and burst out laughing. Izaya was furious and flustered..'First of all, he is an informant, not an actor, second of all, WTF IS WRONG WITH THAT WOMAN?! IS SHE INSANE?! GOING AFTER THE FEARED MONSTER OF IKEBUKURO AND THE SNEAKY INFORMANT LIKE THAT?!!? HAVE YOU NO FEAR??' Izaya thought. He failed to notice the fact that Shizuo was staring at him intently. 'He looks so cute when he's flustered..' Shizuo thought. 'AHH WHAT AM I THINKING!?'

"Damned flea c'mere," Shizuo said. "I want to try something."

Izaya looked at Shizuo doubtfully, debating whether he should go to him or not. 'I do have my knives with me though..I should be fine..' Izaya thought. So he walked towards Shizuo. All the anime fans watched as they interacted and couldn't help but squeal internally.

"What is it that you w-" Izaya was about to say want when he was interrupted...by..a...FRIGGIN HUG FROM SHIZUO!!! 'Wait..WTF!!! WTF IS HE DOING WTFFF WDFGTRFDVGBNJ' Izaya's mind haywired.

"Shitty Izaya.." Shizuo muttered and smiled. Shizuo then walked away and left Izaya there standing, confused and a bit mad.

"WHAT THE HELL SHIZU CHAN??!?!" Izaya yelled angrily. "YOU CAN'T JUST HUG ME OUT OF THE BLUE!!!" Izaya then started to pout.

**Author's Note:**

> HEHEHEHHEEHHEHEHE!! I FOOOKING SUCK AT WRITING STORIES LMAO!! THIS WAS CRINGY, I KNOW XD. I EVEN CRINGED WRITING THIS SHIT...... BUT EH WHATEVER.... I HOPE U ENJOYED THIS PIECE OF TRASH!!


End file.
